Supernatural Awe
by Hellosweetie4737
Summary: Five girls from the Death City Dimension have fallen into the World of Ouran! Who are they, and how do they know Haruhi? 5 OCs, pairings to be voted on by you guys! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS **

**It's Minami **

**I hope to continue this regularly, sorry if I don't. I hope you like it!**

No one's POV

"Boss, why do we have to go trick or treating? It's for little kids." The twins pouted as the host club were walking the commoner's streets.

"Because," Tamaki huffed, "It's fun and you get free candy! Also I could get to see my daughter in a dress!"

"Only because you forced me to!" exclaimed an extremely annoyed Haruhi, sending Tamaki to his emo corner.

She was dressed as Alice in Wonderland, complete with a blonde wig. The twins were Fred and George Weasley, Honey was a bunny, Mori was Indian prince, Kyoya was the president of something, and Tamaki was Zeus.

"Besides, I thought you two would like this sort of thing." Haruhi wondered.

"We would," Kaoru started, "But it takes out of our trick time." Finished Hikaru.

"Yes, I think that you all should be careful when you come to Music Room three tomorrow." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

The twins grinned evilly as Tamaki hid behind Kyoya.

"MOMMY PROTECT ME FROM THE DEVIL TWINS," Tamaki wailed.

The twins started laughing their head off, saying what sounded like 'idiot' and 'gonna be so much fun'.

"Guys, I think we're lost." Honey said.

"Yeah." Mori grunted.

The club suddenly looked up, and noticed that they were in a dark alleyway.

"Yes, I was wondering how long it would take you guys to figure that out." Kyoya said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THEN?" Tamaki screeched.

Haruhi thought she heard something, and turned around to see a creepy guy in a clown costume and a knife in his hand, standing about thirty feet from the host club.

"Guys…" she trailed off, and the host club suddenly turned.

"Hello, sir, we're lost," Tamaki said cheerily, being the idiot that he was, "Do you know the way back?"

The man just smiled, and walked towards them, holding the knife up to his face. The club quickly realized that he wasn't holding the knife- it was his hand.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and five girls appeared in the space between them.

It was hard to tell what they looked like in the dark, they could only see outlines, but they were definitely girls… and they all looked familiar to the host club, but they couldn't place them… except Haruhi.

"You guys!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you're sorry behinds," one of them said playfully. "Be a bit more grateful."

"Well, It's definitely a Kishin." Said another. "Shall we?"

"Yes." They all replied. The one who spoke first started to glow and leaped up into the air, turning into a fan. Not a girly fan that girls use, but the same shape. This one was made of some sort of metal, and had long silver spikes coming out the end. Another caught it, handling it with ease. One turned into some sort of she-cat, with a long tail, cat ears, and sharp claws where her nails used to be. Another grew white wings on her back and drew a dagger from her belt. The last, who had confirmed what this monster was, started to glow blue.

"Let's see if you can improve our time, Sakura, Miyu." The glowing blue one spoke. "GO."

Suddenly the thing, startled by the newcomers, was banded in glowing blue chains, supposedly from the blue girl, and couldn't move.

The girl with the fan jumped into the air, disappearing for a bit, but then the chains crumbled to dust and the man had slash marks all thought his body. The man suddenly glowed purple and he turned into a red and black floating thing, and the fan and the girl were there behind it..

The girl and her weapon showed up one second later, wind in her hair and a grin on her face. The fan suddenly glowed again and the girl reappeared where the fan was grabbed the red thingy and swallowed it, almost like it was food. She turned to the girl who she had been fighting with, grinned and said

"Eighty-eighth soul- Kid would be proud."

"Well, seeing as we're out of memory eraser, I guess they'll keep their memories," the cat one said.

They all looked over at the club, to find the twins and Kyoya gawking, Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi looking at them with respect, and Tamaki hiding behind Kyoya. Haruhi, surprisingly, was looking like she was fine.

"Yes," the chain girl said, "We should leave."

"Who are you people?" asked Kyoya, for once looking shocked.

"We are Soul Clique, and we've been protecting this dimension ever since we got stuck here." Said the cat, and just like that, they were gone with a gust of wind.

"Haruhi- explain this at once." Kyoya demanded.

"Sorry sempi, but this I have a serious oath on. You'll have to find out yourselves, if you're interested."

"I suggest that we all go home while I research this. I _must_ research this." Kyoya fumed.

"You're afraid, aren't you, Kyo-chan? This is something supernatural, something that you don't know- that scares you, doesn't it?" Honey said seriously.

Kyoya just glared and called his parents to pick everyone up.

The next week…

Five girls stood in front of Ouran Academy.

"Are you sure? I mean, those guys go here too, they might recognize us from last night!"

"Yeah, Kaede, that wouldn't be good."

"Relax, guys, I know what I'm doing. Besides, we need to protect Haruhi and the idiots."

"Fine." They all said in unison, except for the one who just spoke, who was looking very please with herself.

Kyoya's POV

I saw earlier that there were five new girls enrolling in the school- one rich and four commoner. I hadn't really cared at the moment- I was researching. By the weekend's end, I had found nothing. What is wrong with me? Am I losing my touch?

"Mommy, are you all right?" said Tamaki. "You look a little paler than usual."

"I'm fine." I said harshly. "Go away."

He went away, alright- into his corner.

Suddenly, the door opened and five girls dressed in commoner's clothes were standing there. One had wild curly red hair, tall, pale with lots of freckles, and green eyes that sparkled with mischief. Next to her was a girl about the same height with tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes which had the same cunning allure that the ginger's had. One had dark skin, brown eyes, short black hair, and was the tallest by far. She was holding hands with a girl who was about honey's height, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The last was a girl with purple eyes hidden behind her nerdy glasses, black, shoulder length hair, and was of average height.

_These must be the new girls who arrived today- why do they look so familiar? _

Tamaki, noticing the girl's arrival, went into his princely mode.

"Welcome, princess," he said, dipping the dark haired one with the glasses into a dip. _Why is my face getting all hot? Am I sick or something? _

Suddenly the girl, not blushing a bit, raised her hand and slapped Tamaki.

Over the twin's hysterical laughter, I heard something like this:

"Get off of me, weirdo," she said coldly, "We aren't here to play princess. We want to see…"

She was cut off by two things- Tamaki going into his emo corner, and the dirty blonde one screeching "HARU-CHAN!"

Soon Haruhi was engulfed in a massive girl hug.

"Hey guys! Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Ahem," I interrupted, "Haruhi, will you introduce us to these girls?"

"Oh," she said, breaking up the hug, "I think they can do it themselves."

"I'm Miyu." Said the ginger one, grinning like a madwoman.

"I'm Sakura." Said the tanned one, putting her arm around Miyu.

"I'm Hana," piped the small one, "And this is Airi." She said, looking up at the silent girl who was holding her hand.

"And I am Kaede." Said the one with the glasses.

"And you all," I said, finally realizing the truth, "Are the girls that we saw on Halloween night."

_Wow. I really am losing my touch._


	2. New girls and Kyoya's frustration

**Hey guys it's Minami! I'm sorry in advance for not updating as soon as I would like to, but I hope you like Chapter 2!**

Kaede's POV

_Well, I have to admit it- I thought that the idiots would figure it out sooner. _

" I'm surprised, Ootori. I thought that you would have figured it out sooner."

After going red in the face, Kyoya called "Host club is cancelled today! Everyone please exit the room."

Kaoru's POV

Wow- I feel stupid right now- they all look the same as the outlines of those girls from before.

"Who are you, where did you come from, why are you here, how do you know Haruhi?" Kyoya spat out at the girls.

"And those are the questions of the day, ladies and gentlemen!" joked Miyu in a game show-ish voice.

Hikaru and I snickered, but we were soon cut off but Kyoya's death glare.

"We never did thank you, did we?" Tamaki said, going into his princely mode. "I apologize, princesses. We are truly grateful for your kind act."

"Ummm, you do realize," Sakura started,

"That we did this for Haruhi and you guys just happened to be there," Miyu finished,

"Right?" they said in unison. This sent Tamaki straight to his emo corner- I think that these girls are setting a record of how many times he could be sent into his corner and making Kyoya mad on a first time meeting.

_Huh - they may not look like sisters but they sure act like them._

"Wow, you guys act like Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" Are you two related or something?" Honey-sempi asked.

"Nope," Sakura said.

"We're just best friends." Said Miyu.

"Hey you guys must not have made any friends yet, have you?" Honey-sempi said.

The girls sweat dropped.

"Honey-sempi, they haven't even started going here yet- they don't know anyone because they haven't gotten the chance to meet anyone." I explained.

"Oh. Well can you guys be my friend?" Honey asked the girls enthusiastically.

"SURE!" Hana exclaimed happily! "Can we, Airi? CAN WE?"

The silent girl nodded and smiled at her sweet companion.

"YAY!" Hana cheered.

"I don't see…" Miyu started

"Why not." Sakura finished.

"Of course, Honey-sempi." Kaede said in monotone, like she didn't care.

"YAY! NEW FRIENDS! Do you guys like cake?"

"I LOVE cake!" Hana screeched joyfully.

"Let's go have some cake with Hana-chan, Mori! You can come if you if you want, Airi!" Honey said cheerfully, grabbing Hana's hand and pulling her to the pantry. Mori and Airi soon followed.

I looked at Hikaru, grinning and giving him a silent nod- these girls looked like the type.

He looked and smiled at me, and we started to make our way over to Sakura and Miyu.

"So," my twin started,

"Do you guys like pranks?"

They grinned evilly and looked at each other.

"Two fellow devils, I see." Sakura said.

"Shall we discuss the wonderful art of traps, or do you think that we should keep our master pranks a secret, as to not give such valuable information to..." Miyu continued.

"Amateurs?" they said together.

"You shall switch info with us, we shall switch info with you." My twin said.

"As we are not amateurs." I finished.

Hikaru hooked elbows with Sakura and I hooked arms with Miyu, and we dragged them away to a couch so that we could discuss the wonderful art of pranks.

Kaede's POV

Now that everyone's off doing something, I might as well reread something. I started to make my way over to the couches, but Ootori grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast," he said, trying to regain his cool composure, "_You_ are coming with me so that you can explain you situation."

"Awwwaa, is Kyoya scared of the big bad freaks?" I said. He started to go red in the face. I'm going to have fun irritating him.

"Come. Now." He said, giving me an evil glare and pulling me over to his laptop.

I sat down, smoothed my skirt and pushed up my glasses while Mr. Grumpy and Confused pulled up his laptop, for notes, I suppose. He looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked in an innocent voice, knowing that he'd be ticked. He looked like he was going to explode, but them he took a deep breath and was quiet for a bit.

"I'd like to know what you all are and where you come from, for starters."

"Oh, easy. We are from a dimension known as the death city dimension. It's a world that has non-humans, such as witches and zombies. The world was almost overrun by witches and Kishins, which are humans that have turned evil and started to eat human souls. Our ruler, Lord Death, started an academy for weapons and meisters and saved the world with them, and the school is, when we were last there, still running. Weapons are humans that have another form, which is a certain type of weapon, of course. The meister is the partner of the weapon, and the one who uses the weapon in a battle. Our meister in the group is Sakura, and Miyu's a weapon, a deadly fan, if you remember correctly. My meister disappeared, but her last words to me were to take care of myself. Then a blue glow surrounded me and I can control my chains on my own now, and can hang things in mid-air."

"So where do Airi and Hana come in?" he asked, interrupting me.

"There was a brilliantly mad scientist named Stein in the school, and he also is a makeshift nurse. A Kishin had attacked both of them, and didn't quite kill them. Sakura and Miyu saved, them killing the Kishin who had attacked, and they rushed them to Stein. He operated on them, and they morphed into their forms during the operation. No one knows how, but after that, Airi could become half-cat and Hana could sprout wings."

"Alright then," he sighed, taking it all in, "How did you get here?"

"Can we just say that we accidentally fell through a portal?" I asked, flinching at the memory.

"Fine. How did you meet Haruhi them?"

"We, when we fell through the portal, landed badly and Airi was seriously injured. Haruhi found us and helped her get better. We only have a few things that they could afford, and we are really grateful. Now, we're paying her back by, if you accept, helping her with her debt."

"I see no problem with that. What are the girl's talents?"

"Sakura and Miyu can sew your cosplays, they're really good. Airi and Hana can make sweets, and I know that'll be a huge money-saver, since Honey-sempi eats so much." I say, pushing up my glasses. "I will help you with your accounting."

"Oh, and what makes you think that I have trouble with my accounting?"

"The fact that, with Tamaki's eccentrics with spending, you," I say, leaning in close, "Will need all the help you can get." I smirked and watched him go red. This was way to easy.


	3. Malls and the TARDIS?

**Minami- HI GUYS EXTRA LONG CHAPPIE TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME **

**Haruhi- Well long by her standards **

**Minami- *pouts* Just do the disclaimer **

**Haruhi- *sigh* Minami doesn't own Ouran, Soul Eater or it's characters, she just owns Airi, Hana, Sakura, Miyu, and Kaede**

Miyu's POV

I can't believe that we're going to work with that blond idiot 'king'. Even though they sent Sakura and I back in a limo, we're going to get a bunch of nonexistent unimportant drama. I mean, the twins were ok; their pranks were mediocre, but not as good as ours. One thing gave me curiosity, though.

"Sakura, you were smiling and blushing. You never do that." I said, grinning evilly at my best friend.

"W-w-what? What do you mean?" she stuttered.

I gasped. "You like one of them, don't you?"

"NO! Absolutely not. I mean, Hikaru is ok, but no way would I ever like him or his twin."

"I never said anything about Hikaru. In fact, I never said any of the boys specifically." I smirked. My trap worked like a charm.

"Wait, what? What did you just do?" Sakura accused me.

"Nothing, dear bestie. Nothing at all." I said innocently.

NEXT DAY AFTER CLUB

"So, you mean," Hikaru started,

"That you only have one change of clothes?" Kaoru ended.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Hana asked, hiding behind Airi, undoubtedly because of the evil twin's expressions.

"As future heirs of the Hitachiin brand, we can't let our friends go without good clothes, can we Kaoru?" Kaoru said.

"No, Hikaru." Hikaru ended.

"You guys can't fool us." Haruhi said, looking at Sakura and I.

"That's Hikaru," Sakura said,

"And that's Kaoru." I said. "We're not stupid."

They looked at each other strangely. I don't know what's wrong.

"They do have a point. I can't let my new daughters go without good clothes! Then what kind of a father would I be?" Tamaki announced. "We're going to the rich kid's mall right now!" he said, dragging us all to the limo. "We'll pick you guys up in an hour! SEE YOU IN A BIT, MY DAUGHTERS!"

Five minutes later, we are in the limo going home. How will I survive a year with Tamaki-sempi?

Hikaru's POV

"Sirs, we have arrived at the residence of Misses Sakura and Miyu."

"Yes, thank you." My twin said.

I rang the doorbell and we heard an 'it's open'. I opened the door and we looked around. I heard something and led Kaoru to a closed door. We listened and heard music…

**bold Sakura** , _italics Miyu_, regular together (**AN: don't own this song, but I prefer Chameleon Circuit to this any day**)

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath **

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess _

**So I sat quietly **

_Agreed politely _

**I guess that I forgot I had a choice **

_I let you push me past the breaking point _

**I stood for nothing **

_So I fell for everything _

**You held me down but I got up **

**Already brushing off the dust **

**You hear my voice, you hear that sound **

**Like thunder gonna shake the ground **

_You held me down but I got up _

_Get ready cause I've had enough _

_I see it all, I see it now_

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter

Dancin' through the fire

Cause I am a champion

And you're gonna hear me roar

**Louder louder than a lion **

_Cause I am a champion _

And you're gonna hear us roar

Suddenly, Kaoru just had to trip me and we fell through the door. The girls stared at us, eyes wide. We stood up.

"We weren't listening." We said in unison.

"If you tell anyone about this," Sakura growled,

"You are dead. Got it?" Miyu finished.

"Got it." He said. "Let's go."

_I didn't know that they could sing. They sounded really good._

Honey's POV

We all arrived at the mall later. "Hi guys!" I said cheerily. They all said hey, except for Airi, who just nodded at me and smiled.

"So, what is the plan of action?" Haruhi asked.

"I DUNNO, BUT I AM GETTING MY DAUGHTER A DRESS!" Tamaki said, dragging Haru-chan away.

"Help me!" she screamed, but no one could stop Tamaki.

"We're going with you guys!" the twins said to Sakura and Miyu.

"Fine," Sakura said, smirking.

"You get to carry whatever we get." Miyu finished, looking very self-satisfied.

The girls walked away, bringing 2 unhappy twins in tow.

"Can I go with you, Hana-chan?" I asked shyly.

"Sure! Airi and I are gonna look around, and you can bring Mori if you'd like!" Hana-chan said cheerfully. _Whew. For a second I thought that she was going to turn me down. Why was I worried about that? _

"Well don't just stand there," she said playfully, grabbing my hand. "C'mon! We're gonna shop 'til we drop, right, Airi?"

The taller girl nodded, surveying the area. She had pointed out a girly store that Hana would probably like.

She gasped, seeing the store. "C'mon Airi-chan! Let's GOOOOOOOOOO!" she said, dragging Airi to the pink frilly store.

I was looking around the store and then I saw a toy section. WITH MINI USA-CHANS. I immediately went there, finding something that I could do.

Airi's POV

I looked around the store, trying to find something that wasn't pink and fluffy. Finally, at the back of the store, I found some stuff. I picked out a few things and went in the changing room. I put on a black tank top, and over it a dark blue, loose, off-the-shoulder top that had the TARDIS on it **(AN: DOCTOR WHO REFERENCE :D)**, a few long gold necklaces, black jeans, and my beloved combat boots. _Finally, something that I'd actually wear. I mean, I'm grateful to Haruhi for getting us clothes, but I really hated them. Thank Lord Death that he sent us money and transferred it into a bank account here. When_ I got out, the guys were waiting for me outside. Hana had picked out a pink t-shirt with a sparkly cupcake on it, a short white sparkly skirt, white leggings, and pink ballet flats. I walked over and said,

"You look great, Hana."

"Thanks, Airi-chan! So do you, right guys?" Hana beamed.

"Yeah!" Honey agreed enthusiastically.

Mori's eyes just widened… and I think he blushed a little.

"You like Doctor Who?" he asked.

"It's ruined my social life, so… That's a yes." I joked.

"Mori loves that show! Right, Mori?" Honey asked.

He nodded, his eyes widening. "I've never met a girl that likes it."

"Who is you favorite doctor? I do like Ten, but I got started out of order, so Eleven is my first and favorite Doctor."

"I personally like them equally."

"Favorite companion?"

"I don't know… I'm not a big fan of Martha but the rest are my favorites."

"I suppose you have a point, I mean they all are awesome…"

Then, Hana and I quickly purchased our clothes, and I hurried back to ramble on about Doctor Who with Mori.

Kaede's POV

As everyone else left, I was mortified, going into Tamaki's emo corner.

"Ahem, Miss Kaede, I was wondering, does your borrowing Tamaki's corner have anything to do with the white stripes that appeared in your hair? Do they mean something?"

_Crap. He noticed. Everyone else didn't because of my beanie, but why did he of all people, the shadow lord, have to see them peaking out._

"Ahhh… Nothing, they mean nothing. It's not like I can't get the things out of my hair heheheh…." I said.

_Nice going, Kaede. Not suspicious at all. _

"Alright then."

"I already made a stop here before, so I'm just going to go to the bookstore. What about you?"

"I'll just follow you. I have nothing better to do."

"Fine by me."

We walked in silence to my new favorite place in the entire world. The bookstore. I love books, always have, always will. They're like their own little worlds that you can enter, seeing where your favorite characters go and what challenges they face. The best part is that they never fade or leave; books and stories are forever, as long as they are remembered. When we got inside, I freaked out- the place was huge!

"OH MY HERA! PERCY JACKSON, MICHEAL VEY, HARRY POTTER, THIS STORE HAS EVERYTHING!" I said, going chibi **(AN: is that how you spell it?) **and looking at everything at once.

"I see you have a weakness for books." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. Damn him, he's probably going to use that to his advantage later.

"Only for the good ones." I say.

"True enough. A good book is the most sane thing that I know." Kyoya stated, as if it were true…

I burst out laughing. He actually meant what he said.

"That's interesting, I think the exact opposite." I say, in between laughs. He looked confused, so I had to explain.

"Books are amazing, that's true. They turned me into a fangirl. All of the girls are a sort of fangirl. Airi is a British, BBC fangirl. Hana is a My Little Pony fangirl. Her favorite is a pink crazy one, and that's why she loves pink. Miyu and Sakura are a mix of Otakus and book-lovers. Haruhi is a foodie, so we kinda count that. I am a full book-lover. For me, they are my life, my hope, and most of all," I said with a crazy glint in my eyes, "My insanity. They, to me, will never be sane."

**Minami- Well, that's it, my fans. **

***dustballs roll across the fan area* **

**Minami- *goes to emo corner* **

**Miyu- We'll see you soon, hopefully! R&R!**


End file.
